shannon outcome
by mezzalou
Summary: shannon recieves news after she is raped but who is the culprit this time, the rapist or lawson
1. Chapter 1

Shannon

Sergeant Shannon henry was having a bad day a few months ago she was raped by a fellow colleague, now she found out that the man she loved, her boyfriend, he slept with their best mates girlfriend, after finding this out she left him and went to her flat, now she knelt in front of her toilet puking up her guts, at 3 in the morning.

At 7 am Shannon got up ready for work, already forgetting that she had a throwing up session at three in the morning, still feeling quite nauseous she didn't know the reason why, so Shannon opted to not eat anything just in case her stomach decides to throw It back up, she heads to work forgetting about the nausea and the sickness, so she carried on with her day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tactical response base

Josh sat in the communications area of base talking to Leon the computer genius, while Lawson was waiting for everybody to arrive including a certain someone, the same person who hates his guts, since josh came back after Michaels death they both made up and so did tash, now he has to make it up to Shannon which for him is another task.

Shannon walks into the comms area making everybody look up since she was the last to arrive, everyone gathered around leon waiting for Charlie to talk and make his peace, and give them a butt kissing talk, like telling them they are all good at there jobs, then the car assignments are read out but the someone buts in because she didn't like the idea of sitting in a car with Lawson.

"Can I request to be in tr 2 with josh please" asks Shannon.

"Why" asks Charlie.

"No reason I just want to drive without having to make conversation" answers Shannon.

"Ok Shannon you can be with josh that leaves Stella and Christian in tr 1 with Lawson" orders Charlie.

All the vehicles were ready now the team of tactical response were ready for a busy day in Melbourne, everyone got in the trucks and they set off not before Lawson giving Shannon the puppy dog eye look.

In tr2 Shannon sat quietly in the driving seat, driving in quiet was getting to josh and normally Shannon would be talking to him and having a laugh, but today she wasn't and now he was concerned so he decides to talk to her, and try and get her to open up to him.

"So shan what's the matter" asks Josh trying to make conversation.

"Nothing" answers Shannon.

"Really you chose to drive with me today and you look like your about to throw up, oh and you still won't talk to Lawson" rants Josh.

"Fine I'm still pissed at him and I still love him but every time I look at him I see what he did" says Shannon.

"good but that doesn't explain why you look sick" answers Josh.

"maybe because I threw up at 3 o clock this morning then went to work, and now I feel nauseous all the time and I don't know why" replies Shannon.

"Wow if your sick then maybe you should not be in work" says Josh.

"I have to, I get bored at home I need to work" says Shannon.

"Well why don't I you to see someone try and figure out what's wrong and let's see if they can give you something to help the nausea" explains Josh

"No thanks I am fine" says Shannon.

"really please Shan I am your friend and I know you hate tash but she is a female and she can help so please just trust her for me, and go and see her" pleads Josh.

"Fine just let Leon know what we doing" says Shannon

"Good" Leon _me and Shan are going somewhere, any calls asks tr1 to take them please" says Josh through the radio._

"I am just going to make a call" says just pulling out his phone to call tash his girlfriend the doctor, a few minutes later he ends the call, "right she says its ok to g in and see her" says josh

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Melbourne hospital

Shannon arrives at the hospital, she pulls into the car park, she finds a spot to park in, after parking the car she gets out to head inside the building, when she looks bac she sees Josh following behind her, she sees the look on his face, she knows he will come with her since she is stubborn and also Lawson would kill him if he found out she went to the doctors alone.

In the building they asked for tash at the desk, they were directed to the ER waiting room, after ten minutes of waiting tash finally appears in her blue doctor scrubs, she calls Shannon over to follow her. Shannon follows her to the free cubicle and enters.

"Hey Shannon look I know you hate me at the moment but please forgive me josh has" says Tash trying to make peace with the cop.

"I don't hate you, I hate Lawson for taking advantage of you and then lying to me" answers Shannon.

"oh great so josh says you have been feeling sick and nauseous, he told me that you had been sick this morning to" says Tash.

"yeah I have been feeling sort of tired and sick for a few weeks, so I put it down to work and stress , from the past few weeks" says Shannon.

"Stress" questions Tash.

"Yeah I was raped a few weeks ago they caught the guy but he got off with a charge and no jail time" cries Shannon.

"Oh right have you had a period snice then" asks Tash.

"Oh god no but me and Lawson weren't careful one night afterwards, so I could be pregnant to either men" says Shannon.

"look I am going to take blood and do some tests, but I want you to stay here and rest you look like you need it, also I am going to send in a nurse to a set of vitals ok" says Tash explaining her plan of action to try and soothe Shannon's anxiety

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tr 1

Lawson just got back in the car after dealing with a public dispute between two women, both of whom were fighting over a particular handsome man, scrolling down on the key board he takes a quick glance to the map to see were tr 2 are, he looks and sees that they are stationary at the hospital, he gets on the radio to ask Leon and he tells them that they were dealing with a personal problem.

After they finished the paperwork and the cautions they finished up and Lawson decided to find out what tr2 where doing at the hospital so he orders Stella to drive to tr2 current position.

Soon they arrive at the hospital, they find the car park In the car park near to the entrance of the ER, Lawson new something was up with Shannon this morning, soon as he walked in the building he seen how pale she was, so he figured out that Josh had talked her into going to see a doctor, aka tash his girlfriend.

Lawson, Stella and Christian walk into the ER waiting room and they find Josh sat reading a magazine waiting for Shannon, josh looks up and sees the tr 1 team standing there josh gets up to greet them.

"Lawson what are you lot doing here" asks Josh

"I want to know what you are doing here and not working" asks Lawson.

"I can't she asked me not to tell you, I managed to persuade her to come, only because she was about to collapse on me" says Josh trying to defend Shannon

"So Shannon's sick" asks Stella.

"I don't know she went through there over an hour ago and I have seen or heard anything yet" says Josh.

"Well why don't we all wait for her she may need support from us especially when she is sick" says Christian.

"Agreed" says everyone at the same time.

They all sit down and wait, 30 minutes goes buy and they see Shannon walking through the doors.

"Hey so what did she say "asks Josh.

"She said I should stop feeling like this in 7 months" answers Shannon

Shannon looks at them all

"I'm pregnant" says Shannon.


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon outcome part2

7 months later

Shannon henry cradles her 9 month pregnancy bump, trying to move around with a bowling ball on her front was proving difficult since the baby had decided to take after its father and be on the big side, but today was not like any other day, she woke up with back pain, she didn't think anything of it since she had to go out and by something special for Lawson's birthday present, so she gets ready and is out the house by 11 am since Lawson was already at work, even though it was his birthday he opted to work since they were short staffed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ops base

Lawson Blake walks into the briefing room when he Is met by a crowd of people singing and shouting willing to celebrate his birthday.

"Happy birthday Lawson" everyone shouts and claps to the team leader.

"Thanks guys but don't we have work to be getting on with" says Lawson.

"Well we are but why are you here isn't it nearly Shannon's due date soon" says Josh.

"Yes but I need to work before the baby comes so that I can spend more time with them" says Lawson

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mall

Shannon walked the mall looking for baby supplies that she may need for after the baby is born, but before she went looking for baby accessories she went shopping for Lawson's birthday present, she wanted to get something special since the baby would be born near to his birthday but she thinks the baby maybe coming, like on his birthday or soon.

After buying Lawson a picture frame and a bottle of aftershave that he likes, she heads to the baby's r us shop looking round the aisles she sifts through the baby outfits none catching her eye, then next minute she looks up to see a masked man with a gun robbing the shop in broad day light, soon her police skills kicks in and she gathers all the ladies and gentlemen into a small group, she makes them get down on the floor, she orders them to do as the man orders, the heroics is for her to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the road with tr1

"Any unit from vkc robbery in progress at baby's r us, male offender with gun holding over 5 people hostage 3 pregnant women confirmed" says the vkc operator through the radio.

"Vkc this tr1 we will take that over" says Lawson responding to the call out over the radio, he switches the lights on and they speed away heading to the mall.

Josh and Stella are in Tr2 driving when they hear the call over the radio and since it's a robbery and possible hostage situation it's all hands on deck.

"VKC this is TR2 show us responding to the robbery in the mall" says Josh talking into the radio.

Both teams speed off in the vehicles with the lights on, soon they arrive outside the shopping mall, only to be confronted by groups of scared and anxious shoppers gathered outside the entrance to the shopping centre, getting out of their vehicles all the while inside a heavily pregnant Shannon is stuck inside the shop with all the other expectant mothers and fathers.

Lawson and Josh get out the vehicles follow by Christian, Charlie and Stella, since Shannon has been out on maternity leave Charlie had been covering for her in her absence.

Pushing through the crowds of people was a challenge, once they reached the entrance of the mall they were confronted by mall security and police constables minding the cordon.

"Excuse me who is in charge here" shouts Lawson trying to get the attention of the person in charge.

"I am" answers a small chubby fat guy with a police officer's uniform on but on his sleeve he had three stripes on meaning he was an inspector.

"hello inspector, I am Lawson Blake and we are tactical response we came as soon as we heard about it on the radio, we came to help if you need it" says Lawson trying to get his message across to the arrogant inspector.

"I am inspector Walter Dixon and I am in charge, thanks for coming ladies and gentleman but we don't need the help" says Inspector Dixon.

"sir my name is senior sergeant Charlie Lewis and I am in charge of TR along with senior sergeant Blake, so if you don't mind we are staying until we are told to leave" states Charlie in an authoritive tone.

"Fine by me just don't get in the way" says Inspector.

"Not a problem" answers Charlie.

"So what are we going to do know" asks Lawson

"Get Leon to access the mall security tapes find out for definite how many people were inside the shop when it was taken over" says Charlie.

"On it" answers Lawson agreeing with Charlie's request, because both had an issue with this guy especially how he is running the operation.

"Leon get the mall security tapes we need an ideal number of suspects and members of the public in the shop at the time of the robbery" says Lawson talking over comms.

"Sure thing I'll get back to you with what I have" answers Leon.

All the team walk round waiting for ID's on the suspects and also, if they have eyes inside the shop that had been robbed, with nowhere to go the robbers are holding people against their will, but soon leon gets access to the security tapes and soon he sends the link to lawson since one of the people inside is a cop.

"Err Lawson I got the mall security tapes and I look through it and we have a problem" says Leon on the comms, loud enough for the inspector and the rest of TR to hear.

"What's the problem" asks Lawson.

"I am sending you the video, so you can see for yourself" says Leon sending the video to Lawson's laptop in the vehicle.

Soon Lawson and the team review the tape and they see the problem, right in front of the screen with all the other expectant parents sits a heavily pregnant Shannon, who is also a cop.

"Shit" hisses Lawson.

"What" asks concerned inspector?

"You see that pregnant lady there" says Lawson pointing to Shannon on the screen.

"Yeah so she is a hostage, so what" says inspector.

"Well she is my girlfriend and she is pregnant with my baby" answers Lawson.

"Great so your bird is in there, then maybe you shouldn't be here" snarls the incompetent inspector who hasn't done anything to enter the building or defuse the situation.

"Excuse me, we have a big problem" shouts Lawson talking right into the chubby guys face.

"Like what" snarls inspector.

"Like the fact that she is in labour" says Stella butting into the argument between the two cops.

"What" says Lawson turning round to face Stella who is watching the monitor closely?

"she is in pain if you watch closely, see she scrunches her eyes shut, she is breathing differently and her knuckles are white, meaning she is struggling through the pain" says Stella pointing out the obvious signs.

"We need to get in there know" orders Lawson.

"I can't let you they will kill anyone" says Inspector.

"If we don't go in, and we wait they will kill her or the baby when they figure out who she is" shouts Lawson.

"I can't let you" says Inspector blocking there pathway.

"You better get out of my way or you can explain to the superintendent of the police force, why a pregnant police officer was shot or denied medical treatment, when she was in the middle of a shop that's being robbed" shouts Lawson finally revealing Shannon's occupation.

"She is a cop" asks inspector shocked.

"Yes that's what I have been trying to tell you, the reason why its all calm in there at the moment is she is doing her job like we should be doing ours by rescuing them" says Lawson

"Fine go in my men will assist" agrees inspector.

"Josh call tash ask her to come down, if this carries on much longer we may be having the baby here, so we need a female doctor here to deliver the baby or offer advice if needed" says Lawson.

"on it" says Josh running away to call his girlfriend.

A few minutes later josh comes back after speaking with Tash on the phone, after explaining the situation and pleading with her she finally agreed to come and help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the mall

Shannon and all the other hostages where sat on the cold hard floor listening to the two men bickering between themselves, especially after the phone went off, every couple of minutes their phone would ring nonstop, but they never spoke all they did was listen to the person on the other end of the line, Shannon studied the men often trying to find out things about them through their body language.

Time by time Shannon felt a searing pain rip through her abdomen, the first time it happened she was at home and she thought that it was just stupid Braxton hick's contractions, since then the pain in her bump had gotten worse and now they weren't letting up any time soon.

Sitting down with other people Shannon let out an almighty gasp, shaking people up including the robbers who were keeping quiet until they got disturbed by the redhead groaning in pain, they walked to her and placed the gun to her head and spoke to her.

"What's up with you" snarls robber 1

"I think I am in labour, I had pains all morning but there getting worse, so please would you consider letting everyone go" pleads Shannon in a pained voice.

"Erm no, you see this should have been a simple robbery but then someone tipped off the cops" snarls the lead robber.

"Well I didn't so please why don't you just surrender, if you keep these people here much longer you will go down for a long time" pleads Shannon.

The robbers receive a call on the phone they answer it and they listen to the person on the other end of the line, when they end the call they get all rattled up, the angrier they got the more people got, soon they scurried over to Shannon and grabbed her in a head lock and held a gun to her head.

"So you're a cop, hey frizzy this one is a cop" shouts lead robber.

"We should kill her give em something to look at" suggests 2nd robber.

"If you kill me you will go down for murder and manslaughter… ahhh" hisses Shannon groaning through the painful contraction, but that's when it happened when the leader had Shannon held up to his body, all of a sudden he felt a wet splash coat his and Shannon's feet, they looked down.

"Ewww what is that" shouts leader.

"Her waters have broken she need to get to a hospital" shouts a hostage.

"Get over there skank" says leader shoving her to the ground where all the others where sat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Outside

Tash soon arrived along with an ambulance and all the available police, looking around Lawson was getting concerned and he was confused about something going on inside, like the two guys getting phone calls every few minutes, then the last time he looked at the monitor the men grabbed Shannon and held a gun to her head just before her waters broke.

"What have we got" asks Tash walking up to the command tent.

"Shannon's waters have broken and her contractions are coming between 3 and 5 minutes" answers Lawson.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get in there" says Josh trying to rush past him.

"Hold on josh I think there is an inside man that we don't know about" says Lawson holding the eager sergeant back.

"What" asks Josh?

"I think someone is telling them we are outside, and a few minutes ago the robbers held Shannon at gunpoint, they must have figured out that's she is a cop" states Lawson explaining his queries.

"maybe Shannon was telling them it was a bad idea what they are doing" suggests Josh.

"whatever your plan is we need to get her out since she looks like she is getting ready to deliver" says Tash looking at the monitor.

"Ok say someone is feeding them info whose your best guess" asks Josh.

"The tight lipped inspector, that was unwilling for us to help, I have been watching him closely" says Lawson keeping a watchful eye on the dodgy inspector.

"So" says Josh

"Every time the suspects receive a phone call he is on the phone" states Lawson.

"So he could be like you, having a baby on the way" suggest Josh.

"I got Leon to pull the phone records for him and financials he is in debt and when he rings someone this dot lights up, know the people receiving the call also light up, the two men inside the dot they represent lights up when he is on the phone" states Lawson explaining his findings.

"Right let's get him, stel, Christian with me, we are going to get the guy" says Josh through comms.

Stella, josh and Christian head over to the inspector, josh punches him in the face whilst he is on the phone knocking straight off his feet, Stella takes the phone and talks in it soon the robbers answer, and they can confirm the inspector is the snitch.

"Right the snitch is in custody, let's go in and get our girl and the rest of the hostages" shouts Josh full of adrenaline.

Soon the guys gear up along with the police officers and the armed response guys, floods and floods of plain blue uniforms swarm into the shopping centre heading to the baby's r us shop, silent walking they creep up on the men grabbing them from behind while the rest of the cops come in all guns blazing, soon they have the offenders in custody and everyone is safe.

"Shannon" shouts Lawson running to where she is sat gripping Stella's hand breathing through the pain.

"Ohh Lawson thank god you're here" pants Shannon.

"Can you walk" asks Lawson.

Only just but please hurry, I think I feel the head here" says Shannon in a scared voice pointing to her pelvic bone.

Soon all the hostages including Shannon are outside being checked out by the paramedics, as soon as the paramedics bring Shannon out of the building they take her to the ambulance followed by Lawson and tash.

"Hey lets go" shouts Lawson we need to get to hospital know.

"I don't think so" pants Shannon trying to breathe through the pain.

"What" asks Lawson?

"What's up Shannon" asks Tash.

"Ahhh ... I feel like I need to push" cries Shannon.

"Let me have a look" says Tash.

Shannon nods giving her the go ahead to check, she lifts the blanket and she sees the reason, she sees the baby's head crowning.

"Ok we have crowning, push Shannon" shouts Tash.

"Ahhhh….. Ahhhh" screams Shannon bearing down and pushes, soon the head is out, and tash is suction the mouth, then the baby cries.

"Great just the shoulders, another big push Shannon" shouts Tash

"I can't" cries Shannon.

"Yes you can babe" says Lawson cheering her on.

"Ahhhh…. Ahhhhh" screams Shannon giving the final push, until she feels the baby slide out of her body, and all they hear is crying from the new born baby.

"Congratulations guys you have a little Lawson" says Tash

"A son" cries Lawson.

"We did it, we have a son" says Shannon.

"Thanks Tash" both Shannon and Lawson say to tash, before she leaves the ambulance and the team cheer as they leave to head to the hospital.

"I think Thomas Blake" suggests Shannon.

"Yeah Thomas Blake" agrees Lawson.

 **THE END**


End file.
